Hey Dummy
by Mailani4ewa
Summary: Hey dummy, you can wake up now. This prank has gone on for far too long. a story told in single sentences. Canon Divergence. Complete as of 05/25/18. Full story posted on last chapter
1. 1

**_Hey dummy._**


	2. 2

**_You can wake up now._**


	3. 3

**_This prank has gone on for far too long._**


	4. 4

**_The fighting is over._**


	5. 5

**_Gaea is gone._**


	6. 6

**_We won._**


	7. 7

**_Percy is back._**


	8. 8

**_So is the rest of the Argo II._**


	9. 9

**_The whole camp is celebrating._**


	10. 10

**_Except for Connor and I._**


	11. 11

**_It's been a month._**


	12. 12

**_I wake up everyday expecting to find one of your pranks._**


	13. 13

**_I am so ready to yell, "STOLLS"_**


	14. 14

**_But that's not reality._**


	15. 15

**_Connor has stopped smiling._**


	16. 16

**_He has even stopped pranking._**


	17. 17

**_We both force smiles onto our faces._**


	18. 18

**_Smiles that everyone can see through._**


	19. 19

**_Your cabin built your shroud._**


	20. 20

**_It was interesting to say the least._**


	21. 21

**_Connor spoke on your behalf._**


	22. 22

**_It was beautiful._**


	23. 23

**_Camp isn't the same._**


	24. 24

**_The strawberries aren't sweet anymore._**


	25. 25

**_The campfire isn't warm._**


	26. 26

**_Camp has lost its vibrant colors._**


	27. 27

**_It's all grey and murky._**


	28. 28

**_It's lost its colorful soul._**


	29. 29

**_It's raining 24/7._**


	30. 30

**_It's missing its heart._**


	31. 31

**_I miss your dumb pranks._**


	32. 32

**_I miss your sly smirk._**


	33. 33

**_Connor has that same smirk._**


	34. 34

**_But it's not the same._**


	35. 35

**_I miss your corny jokes._**


	36. 36

**_I miss you._**


	37. 37

**_Hey dummy._**


	38. 38

**_Please come back._**


	39. 39

**_I know it is impossible,_**


	40. 40

**_but at least wait for me in Elysium._**


	41. 41

**_Then I could tell you the three words._**


	42. 42

**_Hey Travis,_**


	43. 43

**_It haven't visited you for a while._**


	44. 44

**_Can you believe it has been a year since that day?_**


	45. 45

**_A whole year._**


	46. 46

**_I brought you some candy._**


	47. 47

**_Dylan's Candy Shop, your favorite._**


	48. 48

**_And no, I did not steal it._**


	49. 49

**_Things are getting better._**


	50. 50

**Camp is a little brighter.**


	51. 51

**_It only rains on some days._**


	52. 52

**_The campfire is warmer._**


	53. 53

**_But I still miss you._**


	54. 54

**_Connor started pranking people again._**


	55. 55

**_That's a good thing I guess._**


	56. 56

**_My cabin doesn't get pranked as much anymore._**


	57. 57

**_Did you have something to do with us constantly getting pranked?_**


	58. 58

**_Remember when you first pranked my cabin?_**


	59. 59

**_Connor and you had scattered chocolate bunnies on our roof._**


	60. 60

**_They all melted, and they stained the grass._**


	61. 61

**_I was so mad at you (and Connor)._**


	62. 62

**_I made you guys clean our roof._**


	63. 63

**_You were stuck there for a whole day scraping off the residue._**


	64. 64

**_That was the day I started 'hating' you guys._**


	65. 65

**_But now I would give anything for you to prank me like that again._**


	66. 66

**_Have I mentioned I'm leaving for college next week?_**


	67. 67

**_I'm so excited._**


	68. 68

**_Not just to go to college, but to see New Rome._**


	69. 69

**_I heard there are Demigods living out their whole lives there._**


	70. 70

**_Wouldn't that be amazing?_**


	71. 71

**_We could have grown old together there, Travis._**


	72. 72

**_Speaking of growing old,_**


	73. 73

**_Lady Artemis offer me a spot on the Hunt._**


	74. 74

**_I refused._**


	75. 75

**_While temping, I couldn't stop thinking about you._**


	76. 76

**_Being a part of the Hunt means eternal maidenhood._**


	77. 77

**_That would mean not being about to see you for a long time._**


	78. 78

**_So I refused._**


	79. 79

**_Hey Travis,_**


	80. 80

**_I'm in New Rome now._**


	81. 81

**_You would have loved it here._**


	82. 82

**_The Romans are very different from the Greeks._**


	83. 83

**_They're a lot more structured._**


	84. 84

**_I can picture you complaining about it._**


	85. 85

**_But you would have jumped at the opportunity to prank them._**


	86. 86

**_Gods I miss you._**


	87. 87

**_I just met my roommate._**


	88. 88

**_Her name is Emiri, a daughter of Mercury._**


	89. 89

**_She reminds me so much of you._**


	90. 90

**_The first day we lived together she swapped my shampoo for red dye._**


	91. 91

**_You guys would have hit if off immediately._**


	92. 92

**_In fact, I probably would be in the middle of stopping one of your guys' pranks._**


	93. 93

**_Class starts up in week._**


	94. 94

**_It is probably going to be really hectic._**


	95. 95

**_I won't be able to speak to you for a while_**


	96. 96

**_But, please just remember..._**


	97. 97

**_I miss you_**


	98. 98

**_Hey Stoll,_**


	99. 99

**_I haven't seen you in a while._**


	100. 100

**_I'm back at Camp Half-Blood for the summer._**


	101. 101

**_The first year of college was amazing._**


	102. 102

**_I met many wonderful people, including Emiri._**


	103. 103

**_There's one guy, Julien, a son of Bacchus._**


	104. 104

**_He asked me out on a date a month into college._**


	105. 105

**_He is really nice._**


	106. 106

**_And he does not have a Kool Aid addiction_** ,


	107. 107

**_Which is a big plus._**


	108. 108

**_However, his_** ** _brother, Dakota, is another story._**


	109. 109

**_I like Julien enough._**


	110. 110

**_I don't love him though,_**


	111. 111

**_At least not yet._**


	112. 112

**_Not like... You._**


	113. 113

**_Anyway, enough about me._**


	114. 114

**_How are you doing?_**


	115. 115

**_Not like you can really answer..._**


	116. 116

**_But is Elysium treating you well?_**


	117. 117

**_Are there enough people to prank there?_**


	118. 118

**_Have you seen Beckendorf or Silena?_**


	119. 119

**_Or even Luke?_**


	120. 120

**_And I know I sound crazy;_**


	121. 121

**_Trying to have a casual conversation with a fallen warrior._**


	122. 122

**_That's supposed to be a job reserved for the children of Hades._**


	123. 123

**_Gods, I'm jealous of Nico._**


	124. 124

**_You know how stupid it is to be jealous of him._**


	125. 125

**_His life is so hard,_**


	126. 126

**_Yet I wish I had his powers._**


	127. 127

**_Because, then I could talk to you._**


	128. 128

**_Then I could tell you..._**


	129. 129

**_Nevermind, it's stupid._**


	130. 130

**_Anyways, I hope you are having fun in Elysium with all the others._**


	131. 131

**_Meanwhile, Miranda is yelling at me to get ready for capture the flag._**


	132. 132

**_We are teamed up with the Athena cabin this time._**


	133. 133

**_Hermes is on Ares' side._**


	134. 134

**_So, I guess it's time to whoop your brother's butt._**


	135. 135

**_Wish me luck._**


	136. 136

**_Until next time Travis._**


	137. 137

**_Hey Weirdo,_**


	138. 138

**_I can't believe I have not mentioned this to you before._**


	139. 139

**_But, a while ago, Apollo was cast out of Olympus as a mortal._**


	140. 140

**_He came to camp and discovered that we are threatened by an evil triumvirate._**


	141. 141

**_And in case you don't know what a triumvirate is,_**


	142. 142

**_It's basically a group of three men who hold much power._**


	143. 143

**_In this case it is Nero, Commodus, and another messed up Roman emperor._**


	144. 144

**_Apparently they've been helping many of Camp Half-Blood threats._**


	145. 145

**_Crazy, right?_**


	146. 146

_**It appears that we are going to be sucked into another war.**_


	147. 147

_**Just another Saturday, right?**_


	148. 148

_**Ooo and update on capture the flag.**_


	149. 149

_**We totally creamed your cabin's butts.**_


	150. 150

_**Annabeth's plan gave you guys no chance.**_


	151. 151

_**Better luck next time, Stoll.**_


	152. 152

_**MY CABIN REIGNS SUPREME.**_


	153. 153

_**Or more like Annabeth reigns supreme, but let's ignore that.**_


	154. 154

_**Welp, I'm going back to New Rome tomorrow.**_


	155. 155

_**Woohoo, sophomore year!**_


	156. 156

_**I need to start thinking about what to major in.**_


	157. 157

_**I was thinking about something like botany.**_


	158. 158

_**I know, I know, I'm a plant freak.**_


	159. 159

_**Stop laughing at me.**_


	160. 160

_**I'm a plant freak and proud.**_


	161. 161

_**And in case you can't tell, I'm mentally sticking my tongue out at you.**_


	162. 162

_**Until we meet again.**_


	163. 163

_**Bye bye.**_


	164. 164

_**Hello, hey, hi**_


	165. 165

_**Julien finally asked me to become his official girlfriend.**_


	166. 166

_**I told him I would answer that the next time we meet.**_


	167. 167

_**Since I didn't want to make the wrong choice.**_


	168. 168

_**What do you think?**_


	169. 169

_**Should I accept it?**_


	170. 170

_**How are going to communicate your answer to me?**_


	171. 171

_**Maybe I should just flip a drachma.**_


	172. 172

_**You can use your spirit magic stuff to influence the outcome.**_


	173. 173

_**Because that is definitely how it works.**_


	174. 174

_**The God's side for yes and the Empire State Building for no.**_


	175. 175

_**Sounds good?**_


	176. 176

_**Good.**_


	177. 177

_**Here it goes.**_


	178. 178

_**Hi Travis,**_


	179. 179

_**Thanks for your advice.**_


	180. 180

_**It turned out to be the best answer.**_


	181. 181

_**I think that's a first.**_


	182. 182

_**Should I scream to the world that the Travis Stoll finally had a good idea?**_


	183. 183

_**It just wouldn't have been fair to him to answer differently.**_


	184. 184

**_On another note, classes are going good._**


	185. 185

**_Homework is a pain (as usual),_**


	186. 186

**_But I would trade a war for homework any day._**


	187. 187

**_So... Yeah, things are pretty ordinary right now._**


	188. 188

_**I am going to bathe in the normalcy while I can.**_


	189. 189

**_See you soon Travis._**


	190. 190

**_A month!_**


	191. 191

**_I have only been back at New Rome for a month,_**


	192. 192

**_And you know what happend?_**


	193. 193

**_The freaking emperors decide to stage their attack on Camp Half Blood._**


	194. 194

**_Obviously I have to return home,_**


	195. 195

**_But it was so nice not having to worry about everything._**


	196. 196

_**I was on a date with Julien when I got the IM.**_


	197. 197

_**Will from the Apollo cabin was the one who messaged me.**_


	198. 198

_**The chat was really brief.**_


	199. 199

_**All I know is that the triumvirate of Nero, Commodus, and Caligula are go to attack in a fortnight.**_


	200. 200

_**Oh yeah, by the way, the third emperor is Caligula if you haven't figured that out.**_


	201. 201

_**Back to the story, New Rome is also having it's issue with the old hags,**_


	202. 202

_**But it was agreed that the Greeks and a handful of Romans would go protect Camp.**_


	203. 203

_**We need all the manpower we can get.**_


	204. 204

_**Anyways, got to go...**_


	205. 205

_**Ya know... With the impending ambush threatening our home (and the world)**_


	206. 206

_**Hey Stoll,**_


	207. 207

_**I'm at camp now.**_


	208. 208

_**It's very hectic, as expected.**_


	209. 209

_**Last minute battle strategies are being thrown at us.**_


	210. 210

_**And much like last time,**_


	211. 211

_**You know... the battle where you--**_


	212. 212

_**Your cabin is laced with traps and snares galore.**_


	213. 213

_**Naturally, my cabin is covered in ensnaring plants.**_


	214. 214

_**I can't talk long,**_


	215. 215

_**So I just have one more sentence I want to say.**_


	216. 216

_**Wish us luck.**_


	217. 217

_**Hey Travis,**_


	218. 218

_**Let's get straight to the point.**_


	219. 219

_**I'm dying.**_


	220. 220

_**It turns out getting stabbed in the heart isn't the healthiest thing.**_


	221. 221

_**Connor's sorry ass better be grateful.**_


	222. 222

_**I had to jump in front of that arrow for him,**_


	223. 223

_**Or he would be in my position:**_


	224. 224

_**Unconscious and dying on the battlefield.**_


	225. 225

_**I don't have much time left.**_


	226. 226

_**No amount of ambrosia or nectar can save me.**_


	227. 227

_**Well... I guess I'll see you on the other side.**_


	228. 228

_**Bye b--**_


	229. 229

_**Hey Dummy,**_


	230. 230

_**I love you.**_


	231. 231

_Hey Katie,_


	232. 232

_I love you too._


	233. 233

_**fini**_


	234. AUTHORS NOTE

Hi guys!

What ride this has been. I cant believe this is the end. I want to thank you all for your continued support through these past few months. It means the world to me.

Thank you for all your comments.

Thank you for all your love.

Thank you for all your follows.

Thank you for all your favorite.

Until next time,

Mailani


	235. Full Story

Hey dummy.

You can wake up now.

This prank has gone on for far too long.

The fighting is over.

Gaea is gone.

We won.

Percy is back.

So is the rest of the Argo II.

The whole camp is celebrating.

Except for Connor and I.

It's been a month.

I wake up everyday expecting to find one of your pranks.

I am so ready to yell, "STOLLS"

But that's not reality.

Connor has stopped smiling.

He has even stopped pranking.

We both force smiles onto our faces.

Smiles that everyone can see through.

The ceremony was short.

Your cabin built your shroud.

It was interesting to say the least.

Connor spoke on your behalf.

It was beautiful.

Camp isn't the same.

The strawberries aren't sweet anymore.

The campfire isn't warm.

It's raining 24/7.

Camp has lost its vibrant colors.

It's lost its colorful soul.

It's all grey and murky.

It's missing its heart.

I miss your dumb pranks.

I miss your sly smirk.

Connor has that same smirk.

But it's not the same.

I miss your corny jokes.

I miss you.

—————————————————

Hey Dummy.

Please come back.

I know it is impossible,

but at least wait for me in Elysium.

Then I could tell you the three words.

—————————————————

Hey Travis,

It haven't visited you for a while.

Can you believe it has been a year since that day?

A whole year.

I brought you some candy.

Dylan's Candy Shop, your favorite.

And no, I did not steal it.

Things are getting better.

Camp is a little brighter.

It only rains on some days.

The campfire is warmer.

But I still miss you.

Connor started pranking people again.

That's a good thing I guess.

My cabin doesn't get pranked as much anymore.

Did you have something to do with us constantly getting pranked?

Remember when you first pranked my cabin?

Connor and you had scattered chocolate bunnies on our roof.

They all melted, and they stained the grass.

I was so mad at you (and Connor).

I made you guys clean our roof.

You were stuck there for a whole day scraping off the residue.

That was the day I started 'hating' you guys.

But now I would give anything for you to prank me like that again.

Have I mentioned I'm leaving for college next week?

I'm so excited.

Not just to go to college, but to see New Rome.

I heard there are Demigods living out their whole lives there.

Wouldn't that be amazing?

We could have grown old together there, Travis.

Speaking of growing old,

Lady Artemis offer me a spot on the Hunt.

I refused.

While temping, I couldn't stop thinking about you.

Being a part of the Hunt means eternal maidenhood.

That would mean not being about to see you for a long time.

So I refused.

—————————————————

Hey Travis,

I'm in New Rome now.

You would have loved it here.

The Romans are very different from the Greeks.

They're a lot more structured.

I can picture you complaining about it.

But you would have jumped at the opportunity to prank them.

Gods I miss you.

I just met my roommate.

Her name is Emiri, a daughter of Mercury.

She reminds me so much of you.

The first day we lived together she swapped my shampoo for red dye.

You guys would have hit if off immediately.

In fact, I probably would be in the middle of stopping one of your guys' pranks.

Class starts up in week.

It is probably going to be really hectic.

I won't be able to speak to you for a while

But, please just remember...

I miss you

—————————————————

Hey Stoll,

I haven't seen you in a while.

I'm back at Camp Half-Blood for the summer.

The first year of college was amazing.

I met many wonderful people, including Emiri.

There's one guy, Julien, a son of Bacchus.

He asked me out on a date a month into college.

He is really nice.

And he does not have a Kool Aid addiction,

Which is a big plus.

However, his brother, Dakota, is another story.

I like Julien enough.

I don't love him though,

At least not yet.

Not like... You.

Anyway, enough about me.

How are you doing?

Not like you can really answer...

But is Elysium treating you well?

Are there enough people to prank there?

Have you seen Beckendorf or Silena?

Or even Luke?

And I know I sound crazy;

Trying to have a casual conversation with a fallen warrior.

That's supposed to be a job reserved for the children of Hades.

Gods, I'm jealous of Nico.

You know how stupid it is to be jealous of him.

His life is so hard,

Yet I wish I had his powers.

Because, then I could talk to you.

Then I could tell you...

Nevermind, it's stupid.

Anyways, I hope you are having fun in Elysium with all the others.

Meanwhile, Miranda is yelling at me to get ready for capture the flag.

We are teamed up with the Athena cabin this time.

Hermes is on Ares' side.

So, I guess it's time to whoop your brother's butt.

Wish me luck.

Until next time Travis.

—————————————————

Hey Weirdo,

I can't believe I have not mentioned this to you before.

But, a while ago, Apollo was cast out of Olympus as a mortal.

He came to camp and discovered that we are threatened by an evil triumvirate.

And in case you don't know what a triumvirate is,

It's basically a group of three men who hold much power.

In this case it is Nero, Commodus, and another messed up Roman emperor.

Apparently they've been helping many of Camp Half-Blood threats.

Crazy, right?

It appears that we are going to be sucked into another war.

Just another Saturday, right?

Ooo and update on capture the flag.

We totally creamed your cabin's butts.

Annabeth's plan gave you guys no chance.

Better luck next time, Stoll.

MY CABIN REIGNS SUPREME.

Or more like Annabeth ,but let's ignore that.

Welp, I'm going back to New Rome tomorrow.

Woohoo, sophomore year!

I need to start thinking about what to major in.

I was thinking about something like botany.

I know, I know, I'm a plant freak.

Stop laughing at me.

I'm a plant freak and proud.

And in case you can't tell, I'm mentally sticking my tongue out at you.

Until we meet again.

Bye bye.

—————————————————

Hello, hey, hi

Julien finally asked me to become his official girlfriend.

I told him I would answer that the next time we meet.

Since I didn't want to make the wrong choice.

What do you think?

Should I accept it?

How are going to communicate your answer to me?

Maybe I should just flip a drachma.

You can use your spirit magic stuff to influence the outcome.

Because that is definitely how it works.

The God's side for yes and the Empire State Building for no.

Sounds good?

Good.

Here it goes.

—————————————————

Hi Travis,

Thanks for your advice.

It turned out to be the best answer.

I think that's a first.

Should I scream to the world that the Travis Stoll finally had a good idea?

It just wouldn't have been fair to him to answer differently.

On another note, classes are going good.

Homework is a pain (as usual),

But I would trade a war for homework any day.

So... Yeah, things are pretty ordinary right now.

I am going to bathe in the while I can.

See you soon Travis.

—————————————————

A month!

I have only been back at New Rome for a month,

And you know what happend?

The freaking emperors decide to stage their attack on Camp Half Blood.

Obviously I have to return home,

But it was so nice not having to worry about everything.

I was on a date with Julien when I got the IM.

Will from the Apollo cabin was the one who messaged me.

The chat was really brief.

All I know is that the triumvirate of Nero, Commodus, and Caligula are go to attack in a fortnight.

Oh yeah, by the way, the third emperor is Caligula if you haven't figured that out.

Back to the story, New Rome is also having it's issue with the old hags,

But it was agreed that the Greeks and a handful of Romans would go protect Camp.

We need all the manpower we can get.

Anyways, got to go...

Ya know... With the impending ambush threatening our home (and the world)

—————————————————

Hey Stoll,

I'm at camp now.

It's very hectic, as expected.

Last minute battle strategies are being thrown at us.

And much like last time,

You know... the battle where you--

Your cabin is laced with traps and snares galore.

Naturally, my cabin is covered in ensnaring plants.

I can't talk long,

So I just have one more sentence I want to say.

Wish us luck.

—————————————————

Hey Travis,

Let's get straight to the point.

I'm dying.

It turns out getting stabbed in the heart isn't the healthiest thing.

Connor's sorry ass better be grateful.

I had to jump in front of that arrow for him,

Or he would be in my position:

Unconscious and dying on the battlefield.

I don't have much time left.

No amount of ambrosia or nectar can save me.

Well... I guess I'll see you on the other side.

Bye b--

—————————————————

Hey Dummy,

I love you.

—————————————————

Hey Katie,

I love you too.

 _Fini_


End file.
